19 days
by Orihara Nakura
Summary: He didn't think it could get much worse than this.


**Day 2**

Have you ever heard of the rule of three? It's how a human survives without water, food, or air. Three minutes without air, three days without water and three weeks without food. This wasn't to say that it would be enjoyable, in fact, Izaya dreaded the idea. But at least he knew how long he had.

He was on day two of the waiting game, sitting in a dark and damp cellar room, waiting to be interrogated. But there hadn't been a single person. No shadows under the large steel door, no food sent in to keep him alive. Izaya had a nagging feeling that he had been left here to die.

Letting a sigh slip past his lips, Izaya leaned against the wall across from the door, looking at the ceiling he said, "Well, who could have thought that this would be a good way to kill me?"

" _Shizuo?"_ He thought, he had vowed to stop calling him Shizu-chan after their big battle just over a year ago, " _No, he'd rather do it with his own hands. It's not the Awakusu-kai, they just got me after all..."_

Izaya shifts uncomfortably at the thought.

" _Maybe Kida-kun? No, he's not quite resourceful enough for this..."_

Izaya quietly shifts to lay on his stomach, not wanting to put too much pressure on his side's, letting a quiet " _fuck_ " fall under his breath. He falls into a dreamless sleep that night. He would keep trying to find a way out, or who did this but he didn't have the extra energy to waste. Two days without food or water did a lot of bad for his body.

 **Day 7**

Tilting his head back and letting his mouth hang open, Izaya greedily drank the water that fell from the ceilings right corner. It may have left a nasty aftertaste and it may have been dirty but it was _water._ If it hadn't been for the past two days of rain storms Izaya knew he would be dead.

Standing back for a moment, Izaya wiped his mouth then proceeded to take off his shirt. Rolling it up he pushed it down into the slowly growing pool of water, allowing it to soak up the rest of the water he hadn't caught. He then held it above his head and rang the rest out into his mouth.

" _Ridiculous."_ Izaya thought. _"If it were Shizuo, this door would be gone by now"_

Throwing his shirt back at the puddle to collect more water, Izaya took a moment to examine his right arm. The delicate branches reaching out to his elbow and soft pink petals that fell to his wrist making him grimace with slight phantom pains. _"It was either this or my life."_ He thought.

 **Day 11**

He hadn't slept in seventy-two hours and he knew it was time to take a nap. His body wouldn't move from the cold floor and his stomach had stopped hurting. He knew this was a bad sign but he couldn't help but be glad. But that wasn't what was scaring him at that moment. It was that Shizuo was standing right there. Izaya had simply blinked his eyes and there he was.

"It's a hallucination." Shizuo said

"I gathered as much." Izaya retorted.

"Then why are you so scared?"

"I'm not." Izaya lied.

 **Day 15**

One-hundred and ninety-two hours. The stomach pains had come back, and fake Shizuo, Izaya decided, was more annoying than real Shizuo.

"So, flea," He began, "How are you today?"

 _"Totally not up for your shit."_ Is what he had wanted to say, but his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" He poked Izaya's cheek, startling him into a sitting position.

"Wha- How did you do that?" Izaya barkes.

"Izaya, you majored in psychology, you know exactly how I did that. I didn't. I'm not real." Izaya blinked and he was gone, as if he'd never even been there. Because he hadn't.

Izaya made his way over to his discarded shirt then, allowing himself to drink the last of his dirty water.

 **Day 19**

"I'm-." Izaya lets out a shaky sigh as fake Shizuo looks over, "I'm afraid..."

He's laid out on his left side, a look of pure exhaustion ruling his features. "Of?" Shizuo asked

"Dying here. Alone. Forgotten... I'm afraid that no ones looking for me. That no one's even noticed I'm gone. I'm afraid that I won't get the chance to apologize to Shinra, or Celty. To my sisters or- or even my crappy parents." Izaya sighs again and looks at fake Shizuo, "I'm afraid that I'll never get the chance to fix things with Shizuo. I'll never get to apologize to him, or make it up to him. I'll never get the chance to tell him why I am the way I am...,

"I-... I don't wanna die here..." Izaya whispered.

"You wont," Shizuo said, "You're gonna be okay."

Shizuo patted Izaya's head then, and Izaya hadn't realized he'd been falling asleep. He was disappearing inside himself, and he didn't think he'd ever wake up again.

But, Izaya decided, hearing the echoing calls of the person he loved in his last moments didn't seem so bad.

 _"IZAYA!"_

 _NOTE: Izaya's tattoo is not cannon it is totally just a thin that gonna happen in another story I have planned. Totally tell me if this should be continued!_


End file.
